Say
by Guardingangels86
Summary: When there is an accident involving Tina, Artie is by her side and realizes that life is too short to leave things unsaid.
1. Guardian Angel

Ch.1- Guardian Angel

"I'll never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven"-Guardian Angel, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Artie and Tina waledk/rolled in silence at they headed to the front of the school to be picked up. Tina always walked to him to make sure the jocks didn't pick on him. Tina really hated those guys, whether it was throwing them in the dumpster or the gross concoction of high fructose corn syrup and dye being thrown in their faces, the jocks never ceased to make life hell for the Gleeks. She felt especially bad for poor Artie, he could do little to defend himself and as a result, the assholes always gave him the worst of the battering.

"Hey, Tee, you alright?" Artie asked, breaking her thoughts

"Oh! Yea, I'm fine Artie. Just thinking…"she said quietly

"About?" He asked with a smile, trying to find out what was bothering his girlfriend.

"Oh, it's nothing important. Come on, I bet your dad is wondering where you are. Let's hurry and get you to the front before those jerks show up" she said, picking up the pace a bit.

"Too late!" They heard a voice yell behind them. Tina sighed in defeat and Artie closed his eyes in despair as they turned around to see 4 guys from the football team staring at them.

"And hey! I am offended, you called me a jerk AND you were trying to run from me. That's a no-no freaks". The head jock said.

"Look, Peter, we don't want trouble, we are just going on our merry way out of here, ok?" Artie said, trying to diffuse the situation. He knew it would do no good, but he was trying to spare Tina.

"Shut it wheels" Peter said. Peter Drescol was Finn's stand in for the quarterback position. He was a mean guy with a jealous streak and has been trying to get Finn of the team so he could be quarterback since he joined Glee club. He was particularly fond of messing with Tina and Artie because he knew they were dating. Not many kids except for those in Glee knew about Artie and Tina, as they would get ridiculed even more, but Peter's father worked with Tina's father and had overhead a conversation the two of them were having about Tina dating Artie. Peter figured he hit the jackpot and would often go after Tina first, knowing it killed Artie to be unable to save her.

Peter walked forward with a sly grin and touched Tina's face.

"You know, for a freak, you aren't as ugly as you should be" He said, pissed off Artie.

"Hey, leave her alone!" he yelled. Peter had had it with Artie and knocked him over.

"Oh yea, what are you gonna do about it, cripple! You can't defend your girl at all, what kind of man are you?!" He yelled. Tina's anger boiled over as she shoved Peter.

"He's more of a man than you'll ever be you asshole! Leave him alone!" She yelled, her fists pounding on Peter's chest. He laughed at how weak she was and grabbed her arms, roughly shoving her on the ground. She tripped over her feet and landed on her back roughly, hitting her head. Pain coursed through her body as she saw spots. She could barely understand Artie's words, but she figured he was asking her if she was alright. She could see the other jocks walking over to Artie, picking him up. She knew he was panicking and she knew she had to save him. She got over the dizziness and walked over to Peter.

"Hey, asshole!" She yelled. He turned to face her and was greeted with a punch in the nose. He fell on the floor, holding his bloody nose. He was overcome with anger.

"No bitch hits me and gets away with it!" He yelled. Artie watched in horror as Peter pulled a knife out of his pocket and ran to Tina. He saw the fear in her eyes and he found his voice long enough to yell "Run!!". However, it was too late. Peter got to her before she could even register what was happening and plunged the knife into her abdomen. Tina gasped loudly, her eyes widening in fear and pain. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't, the pain radiating through her whole body. The jocks holding Artie stared in disbelief at what just happened. With how long the nerd of the school had been picked on, there was never a case of a stabbing, just mild abuse. Peter's eyes widened as he realized what he had done. He pulled the knife out of her stomach as she found it in her to scream in pain. Her eyes closed and she collapsed on the ground.

"No, no, no, no! I'm not going to jail for this bitch! Drop the cripple and let's book it fellas!" Peter said, putting the knife away and running off. The jocks did as they were told, dropping Artie to the ground, away from his chair. They all ran off quietly, leaving Artie helpless and Tina bleeding.

Artie still couldn't believe what had happened. He was frozen until his mind went to work, telling him to get moving.

"Tee! Tee!" he yelled, pulling his body over to her. Once he finally got to her, he checked her pocket for a cell. His had been taken by the assholes who stabbed her.

"Tee, come on, wake up, for me…"He pleaded while dialing 9-1-1. He checked the wound on her stomach as she bled in front of him. He stroked her face, hot tears spilling out of his eyes

"911 emergency, how can I help you?" The operator said with no emotion.

"My girlfriend just got stabbed! Please, help! I'm at McKinley High school in the back lot with her, she's bleeding a lot, please help her!" He frantically yelled while pressing down on her wound, trying to stop the blood.

"They will be there within 4 minutes honey, it will be ok" The operator said. He then hung up the phone, focusing on Tina

"Come on, do this for me, Tee. I need you…" he said, placing his forehead on hers, praying for her to live.

* * *

I know, depressing, but I was in a depressing mood today. Reviews are very much appreciated!


	2. Save

Disclaimer: This show is amazingly awesome and I wish it were mine, but, it's not. Boo

Save

"_Save me, amaze me, and I will be here holding on for life"_- Save, The Rocket Summer

* * *

next 4 minutes of Artie's life were the longest ever. He was still pressing down on Tina's wound, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Her blue tank top was sticky and stained dark red from all the blood she was losing. Artie had experienced the pain of death and destruction in his life, the accident when he was eight and the death of his older brother after another accident had gotten him mostly used to it. But this, this was so much worse. He never saw it before, looked it in the eye as it stole someone else he cared about. Especially Tina. Artie never told her, but, he was really in love with her. He was always so afraid to say anything to her about it, worried he'd frighten her and she'd leave him.

But this, this here was so much worse than his accident and his brother's death. Her golden complexion was quickly becoming pale white; the only color on her body was red, massively spilling from her stomach.

Suddenly, against what Artie thought was possible, Tina opened her eyes. It was slight and they were fluttering closed again, but, it was a sign that she was waking up. But they didn't have the same glimmer they normally had. He always saw hope, happiness and affection in her eyes when he looked at her. It always made his heart swell. But now, he saw only one thing. Fear. She looked weak and petrified, neither of which Artie could blame her for. She was losing so much blood that he couldn't understand how she was even awake.

Tina's eyes frantically searched in pain for help. She was petrified and disoriented. Her body screamed in pain and she wanted so bad to let out a cry, but, she was afraid that would only cause her more pain. She felt pressure on her stomach and willed her eyes to open more. Her sight was blurred and she could only catch bits of pieces of the words around her, but, she recognized the voice

"Tee, Tee! Wake up, come on! I know you can hear me, open your eyes, for me" Artie pleaded. She did as she was told and looked up at him with pained eyes.

"Artie?" She managed to choke out. She realized it was a bad idea as her body screamed in protest. Artie could hear ambulances in the background as he used the arm he was propping himself up with to affectionately stroke her face, which had also been stained with blood.

"shh, don't worry Tee, help is on the way, ok? I promise" he told her as he looked into her eyes deeply.

His gaze on her didn't break when her eyes closed. Or when the ambulance came and some of the paramedics placed him back in his chair. Or when they frantically worked on her to stabilize her for movement. His whole world stood still and he only focused on Tina. Focused on saving her. Focused on her living.

The paramedics were nice enough to help him into the ambulance so he could go with her when she was taken to the hospital. He held her hand and focused on her alone, whispering in her ear that everything would be ok and he was right by her side.

He prayed with all his might and thanked God that she survived as long as she had so far.

But when he heard the piercing beep echo in the closed cabin of the ambulance, his heart stopped.

* * *

Ohhh, cliffy. And doxthextimexwarp, thanks for noticing my point to the story. There are a lot of stories that focus on Artie's condition and, while they are great stories, I wanted something different and for Tina to be more noticed for once. Accidents can happen whether you are in a wheelchair or able to walk and a lot of stories focus a lot more on Artie.


End file.
